An Unexpected Surprise
by TomFsGurl
Summary: Hermione and Draco have shocking surprise in their 6th year. Read on to find out more!
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, JK does. _

_I just wrote this story._

**An unexpected surprise**

**Chapter 1**

It was Harry's 6th year and has everyone else they were in their 6th year except Ginny as she was in her 5th year. Harry had spent the summer at the Weasleys house, which made Harry happier then normal because the Dursleys always made his days gloomy. Hermione came over to the Weasleys house the week before leaving for Hogwarts.

"So Hermione how was your summer?" Ron asked curious

"Oh my summer excellent!" she exclaimed

Harry whispers, "As usual."

"That's not nice!" Hermione proclaimed. They all laughed.

Three days before leaving for Hogwarts, there was already fights happening. The twins were complaining about the joke shop and how they can't earn money over the summer. And they are trying as hard to open one in London, but can't because a joke shop is more for Hogsmeade.

As usual Hermione and Ron were fighting about nonsense. They couldn't fight about the cat and the rat, but they were fighting about the owl (pig) and the cat. "Wot has my cat done wrong?!" Hermione yelled.

"Everything, it won't leave Pig alone!"

"All Crookshanks want is to have fun"

"Yeah, well trying to kill my owl isn't fun to me!" Ron screamed.

"Urgh!!!" Hermione ran out of the room and into Ginny's room.

"Wot is her problem?" Ron asked Harry.

"Maybe that the fact you hate her cat." Harry suggested

Ron lowered his voice so he wasn't yelling, "I can't help, her cat once tried to kill my rat, but since it was peter I didn't care, and now her cat is trying to kill Pig, why my pets?"

Harry shrugged. The next day Hermione was already packed and was trying to forget about the fight over the cat and the owl. Hermione entered the boy's room. She looked around in disgust. "Ron, Harry, wake up breakfast is ready, Ron you need to clean your room and pack your clothes." Hermione tried to say this nicely. "Hermione stop acting like you're my mother, I'll pack my clothes when I want." Ron said tiredly. "I might not be your mother, but these demands are coming form your mother's mouth, as she told me to tell you this." Hermione raised her voice. She started walking towards the door. "By the way, breakfast is ready, wouldn't want to miss it, smell' great!" She leaves the room and goes down stairs. After about five minutes Harry and Ron come down stairs. "Nice of you boys to join us, came Mrs. Weasley's voice from the table, "Ron make sure you do clean your room and get packed tonight!" "Fine!" Ron said.

A/N: This is my second story as I am not done with my first but I'm kind of running out of ideas for it but here is my second one,Chapter 2 coming a.s.a.p.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After breakfast Ron stormed up to his room. Harry and Hermione give each other puzzled looks. "Wot's his problem?" Harry asked. "I dunno" Hermione replied.

"If she wants me to pack, fine!" Ron was saying as he was throwing clothes into his trunk. "Besides I want to get away form here...so I'm glad I'm packing!" "Lil bro calm down" Fred said "Why should I?!" Ron yelled. "I think we should leave him alone" George insisted. "Yeah" Fred said. They laughed as they walked back to their room.

"Is everything all right up here?" Mrs. Weasley said as she entered Ron's room. "Perfectly fine, Mum. Now can I get privacy?" Ron tried to say this calmly. "Hey you don't need to speak to me in that tone. Now wot is wrong?" Mrs. Weasley tried to ask Ron. "Nothing is wrong mum." After he had said this there was silence expect for the tapping of Mrs. Weasley foot. This means she is getting angry and wants an answer now. "Fine, I just get tired of being told to do stuff when I am going to do it just not right away." Ron said now very clam.

"Thank you, I will try to think about this." Mrs. Weasley left Ron's room.

Knock. Knock. "Can I come in?" Came Hermione's voice from the door. "Yeah."

"Wot is wrong with you, Ron? You have been acting very strangely lately."

There was silence. Hermione sighed and stood up and started walking towards the door when she stepped on a letter. What is this? She asked her self. She picked up making sure Ron didn't see her and she went to Ginny's room. As she read this letter she became dumbfounded. The letter read:

Dear Ron,

I'm sorry to inform you that our daughter, Amber was killed the other day. By none other then You-Know-Who. We do understand how close you too have gotten within 4 months you guys have known each other. We wish we could hold a funeral. But You-Know-Who had taken her body a tore it a part and left nothing but bones. I hope you can handle this better then we are right now.

p.s. this would have been her first time had Hogwarts, as you probably already knew that.

With all Love,

Cotrone's

20/7/04

Hermione gasped as she finished the letter. "Oh my god that's so sad, so that's why he has been acting weird lately." As see went to fold the letter she discovered another letter underneath. This letter read:

Dear Ron,

I'm so happy we are together! I can't wait to go to your house 2 weeks before school starts up. I really want to meet your friends you talk about all the time, Harry and Hermi—well I don't know how to spell her name. Oh boy my mum is yelling at me, gotta go!

Love, Amber

23/6/04

Hermione wanted to laugh because she wanted to meet Harry and her and that she couldn't spell her name. But she decided not to laugh because it was sad that Ron was going through so much pain. She kept the letters because she didn't want to just walk in there and give them back, so she decided when he is alone she would talk to him in private.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She put the letter under her pillow and doubled check she had everything ready for tomorrow morning to leave for the train. Five minutes later she went to bed.

Next Morning

Hermione had gotten up to the sound of the Twins snickering. She walked to the door and opened it, "Wot are you two doing?" The twins spun around to find Hermione, "Oh nothing!" They said, and then they walked down the stairs.

Right before she started walking back to the bedroom she heard Mrs. Weasleys voice in a whisper voice, "Hermione can I speak with you?" "Yeah, sure." They walked down to the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Well this is very complicated, it's weird for me lately Ron and well--" Mrs. Weasley was trying to say.

"Yeah I know I kind of picked up a letter about his girlfriend." Hermione finished. "Oh thanks god because are trying crying when I try to mention it, but this might be odd for you now well this might be even odder, um, here read this letter." Mrs. Weasley hands her a letter that reads:

Dear Ms. Granger,

I hope you are looking forward to another great year and no matter what happens it will stay that way. You ask why I'm sending this and telling you to have a great year. Well I understand there is great tension between Slytherin and Gryffindor houses, especially between Mr. Malfoy and you. But I hope for this to change, as I am informing you, your not really a Granger. You're a Malfoy. You are probably shocked on how you could be, bravery, courage, smart you wonder how this can fit into Slytherin well it doesn't. Draco would have been Gryffindor if his father didn't raise him. Mrs. Malfoy had tried to raise you but Lucious didn't like the way she was raising you and plus he didn't really want a daughter so when you were 3 he sent you to a Muggle family. And till this day you think you are muggle, but if you were you probably wouldn't have gotten a letter to come to Hogwarts. So you really are a pureblood.

Wish great wishes,

Albus Dumbledore

Hermione started to cry. "Oh my god, I can't believe it, I'm not a Granger." She cried harder as Mrs. Weasley let her cry on her shoulder. Harry came down the stairs tired looking but then snapped awake when he had saw there was something wrong with Hermione. "Hermione, you alright?" Harry tried to ask. "It's best you read and not ask." Mrs. Weasley suggested, and pointed to the letter on the table. Harry walked over to the table and picked up the letter and read it.

Feeling shocked and dumbfounded he put the letter on the table and walked over to Hermione. "Hermione it will be alright ain't like you have to live with him or see him, the only time you will see him is during classes." Harry told her. Hermione looked at him. "Harry, it's not the fact that I'm related to Draco or not wanting to see him, it's that I've been living a lie my whole life, for 16 years." Harry looked down trying to think of something to say. "I'm sorry Harry, I keep forgetting your parents are gone." Hermione apologized. "It's alright" Harry hugged her. Mrs. Weasley left the table. "Ginny, wake your brother we have an hour before leaving." She yelled up the stairs.

"I'm so confused I don't know if I should go back to my 'home' or to my real home." Hermione began. "Wel--" Harry started but got cut off. "It would be weird going to the Malfoy manor I mean it's covered in slytherin objects." "Yea--" "I guess I could go because Lucious is dead now, so I guess I wouldn't get tormented." She stopped talking. "Hermione, do what ever you would like to do, just don't make yourself unhappy." Harry finally got to say. "Thanks for the advice Harry." She walks up the bedroom and gathers her things. "The letter!" she says aloud. She reaches under her pillow and pulls it out. Ron walks in, "Wot's that letter in your hand?" "Uh—um nothing" she hinds the letter behind her. Ron gives her the look of I know something is going on now tell me. "Fine!...I'm a Malfoy."

"Wot! A Mal--" Ron tried to say

"Yes! I'm a Malfoy!"

"You're a wot!" Came Fred's voice.

Hermione reaches into trunk puts in Ron's letters and takes out the letter from Dumbledore. "Here it's all in this letter." She hands them the letter


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Did I confuse you guys in the last chapter hmm lol I'll try not to in this chapter

Chapter 4

After they read the letter, Fred just shook is head then just forgot about it and walked off. "Hermione, how long have you known you were a Malfoy?" Ron asked. "Um about 10 minutes." "But how can you, you look nothing like the Malfoy's" Ron looked at her trying to find some reassemblies between Draco and her. "Yeah that's the only thing I don't understand." Hermione was saying, "Um Ron do you mind not staring at me so oddly." "Oh sorry," he said while quickly looking away. Hermione shakes her head, "Ron, are you packed?" "Uh…yeah," he walks back to his room to get stuff down stairs. When he got down there he found everybody waiting for him.

"About time!" George exclaimed.

"Wait why are you two going?" Ron asked, very confused.

"Can't we take our little brother and sister and their friends to the train?" Fred said is a motherly voice, but no more then a second a later he started laughing.

"Right come on." Mr. Weasley said. When they walked out the door they found two cars to take them to the train station. The trio and Mr. Weasley walked off to one car and Ginny, the twins and Mrs. Weasley walked off to the other car. After 30 minutes they arrived at the train station. They all ran through the wall. The four got their thing onto the train and said their final goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They really didn't get to say bye to the twins because they ran off to chat with some old friends.

"I can't believe after this year we only have one more year, it's going to be sad leaving Hogwarts." Hermione said, and just thinking about she had a tear run down hear check.

"Well I can't believe you're a Malfoy!" Ron said still dumbfounded.

"Ron, lay off of it, I'm a Malfoy, who cares, I have more problems in my hand right now and the least I care I'm a Malfoy, I wouldn't care even if I was a Parkinson, that's how bad all my other problems are right now!" She raised her voice the more she kept talking. She finally calmed down, "I'm sorry Ron, I keep forgetting you're going through something just as worse as my problems." Ron looked at Hermione and Harry looked at Ron, "You know" then whispers, "about Amber?" Hermione puts her hand on your forehead thinking about wot she just said, "I'll talk to you later about it." With a very confused Harry not knowing wot was going on he began to say "Wot is go--" Before he was greatly interrupted by Draco. "So, Gran—um…well I hear you're my sister." "Yes, got a problem with that Draco?" Hermione sneered back. "Now I know how they are alike, how they snap at people." Ron whispers to Harry. Harry nods. Hermione doesn't let Draco answer by saying, "How are we related I look nothing like you, our mother or our father?" "Um well…mother use to have brown hair just a little darker then yours, well father didn't like so he made her bleach it to blonde, thinking if they had kids that our hair would be blonde too. But when we were born I had brownish blonde. And you had brown, just like grandmother on our mother's side." Draco told her. "Wait, wait, when you say we do you mean we are twins?" Hermione started to get a little scared. "We—well were not identical more like born 30 minutes apart from each other. Ferternal. Maybe." The trio gasped, and Ron started looking back n' forth trying to find how they are alike.

A/N- sorry its short but that's I could write for today…more a.s.a.p.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Twins?" Harry asked

"Yes Potter, got a problem with it?" Draco snapped back to his normal self.

Harry glared at him then walked off to the compartment to find Ginny in there crying. "Ginny wot's wrong?" He went over to here and sat next to her.

"Oh nothing….oh why did he have to kill her?"

"Kill who? Who killed who?" Harry now asked with much concern.

"You-know-who. She was like my best friend, she and Ron loved each other." Ginny said this as she began crying harder.

"Ginny, I need better answers. Who was your friend? Who loved Ron?" Harry now was holding on to her shoulder.

"I can't tell you, Ron would kill me for just telling what I have told you so far."

"No he won't, he loves you, now tell me."

"Well--" She didn't finish because Ron had just walked in, "I'll tell you later," she whispered to him and quickly tried to stop crying and wipe them away. But knowing Ron he didn't notice her crying.

"So, um, are Draco and Hermione still talking?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I know why she scared me for all my life I knew her she was a Malfoy!" They all laugh.

"So do you think Mum would want to see me?" Hermione asked him.

"Oh yeah after father died she just came out in the open and told me about you, and how much she misses you and loved you."

"Wow, that's weird."

"You're telling me." Came Pansy's voice from behind Draco. "Draco why are you hanging with this Mudblood Gryffindor?"

"Pansy, she isn't a Mudblood she's my sister!" Draco tried to convince her.

"Oh right and Harry's my father." Pansy yelled back. "c'mon" Pansy started pulling on his sleeve, but he didn't budge.

"Pansy, get off! I'm telling the truth! Father gave her away to a Muggle family when we were three, I use to have brown hair just like her, and also we are twins." Draco grabs Hermione and pulls her next to him, "can't you tell we look a like?"

Pansy didn't even look, "whatever" and she walked away to sit in a compartment with her girls instead of her guys.

With Draco still holding her, Hermione felt odd but she shouldn't any more since they are related, "Um Draco"

"Oh yeah sorry" Draco had let her go.

"You two, why aren't you in a compartment? Go, go in to a compartment." A professor had tried to shoo them out of the hall.

"I'll talk to you later" Hermione said as she was walking to the compartment where Harry, Ron and Ginny were and Draco went to the compartment where Crabbe and Goyle were.

"Wot was that yelling I heard out there?" Ron asked as Hermione sat next to him.

"Oh nothing just Pansy and Draco going at it, she didn't like that he was talking to me and he tried to tell her I was his sister but then she said back, 'Oh right and Harry's my father'!" They all laughed at this.

A/N-sorry that's it for now more soon.


End file.
